1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to compositions and methods for treating hair, and in particular to methods and compositions for imparting thickness, volume, texture and definition, which permit improved styling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair treatment products on the market typically use commercial polymers to impart volume, texture, definition and thickness. People with fine or thin hair regularly use “volumizing” products in the form of shampoos, conditioners, styling sprays, creams, gels, or mousses in an effort to increase the volume and body of their hair. Many of these materials are polyvinylpyrrolidone/polyvinyl acetate (PVP/VA) combinations. These materials create volume in hair by binding multiple hair fibers together in spot-welds, such that a droplet of the product lands on a section of the hair thereby linking a hair fiber back on itself and/or linking two or more fibers, creating stiffer hair, more resistant to, for example, falling flat on the head. This technology suffers from several drawbacks, as the visual benefits obtained do not last and the hair is left feeling stiff or crunchy. Thus, it is desired to identify and develop compositions that achieve these results with greater ease of use, less heaviness and less feeling of sticky residue, that do not impart a crunchy or stiff feeling to the hair, and which impart shine and softness to the hair as well as volume and thickness.
Preparation of poly(β-amino esters) from conjugate addition of bis(secondary amines) or primary amines to a bis(acrylate ester) is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,998,115 and 7,427,394, and related applications, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Many of the compounds within the scope of the disclosure are said to be biodegradable and biocompatible and said to be useful in a variety of drug delivery systems. However, use in cosmetics is not contemplated in these patents.